codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Mrs. Einstein: English Subtitles
This is the English version of the subtitles for the episode Mrs. Einstein, the fourth episode of Code Lyoko Evolution and the ninety-ninth episode of Code Lyoko. Subtitles 0:00:51 *Jeremy: A equals G times... times R... Err... No, no, sorry, I forgot the mass. So it makes it A equals... Err... Laura. *Laura: So, I write out A equals the mass S times R squared, which makes when converting to numerical values the square root of six pint sixty-seven times ten raised to the negative eleventh power. Which gives a result of twenty-nine point seven kilometers per second. 0:02:00 *Odd: Come on Einstein, stop sulking! It's not that terrible to be humiliated in front of your girlfriend. *Aelita: Odd! Don't listen to him, Jeremy. You know, the number of neurons is not that important. *Jeremy: Yes it is! Anyway, that calculus was easy - I just had a memory lapse, that's all. *Odd: Yeah, that explains everything, right? *Jeremy: Odd, I've been spending the whole week programming the virtual vehicle that will allow you to go to the Cortex without getting squashed! *Laura: Hey, what are you talking about? *Jeremy: Nothing. *Laura: I heard you were going to program a virtual vehicle in the Cortex. It's a new online game, right? *Jeremy: Err... Yeah, that's it, we've been working on it. *Laura: I knew it! I love video games. Well, I'm actually not playing because it bores me, but programming them, that's it. I'm good at computer science. I love all scientific classes - just like you do, actually. Except that I don't fail when solving such easy exercises. Well, see you in the library?! *Aelita: Who does she think she is exactly? *Ulrich: Great. A female Jeremy. *Odd: You have to get used to it, Aelita, you're not the only Mrs. Einstein anymore. 0:03:05 *Yumi: Hi. *Odd: Hey. *Ulrich: Hi. Wow, you have a problem. Let me guess: you forgot a comma in a calculus. *Odd: Yep, you're close. Einstein found his master. *Yumi: Who would that be? *Ulrich: Laura Gauthier, our new genious classmate. *Jeremy: Maybe we could talk about something else? About the Cortex, for example! *Yumi: Have you got some news? *Jeremy: Yeah, I managed to get some data last time. Do you remember that replikas were made by XANA, based on Lyoko's model? *Aelita: Yes, from the codes my father had trusted me with. *Jeremy: Exactly. Well, at first, I was thinking the same thing. That XANA had created them around itself, like some sort of... matrix. *Ulrich: And that's not right? *Jeremy: No! The Cortex was here before XANA's rebirth. I'm sure it was created by another quantum computer. I mean other than ours. *Aelita: Another quantum computer? But... who would have created it? My father? *Jeremy: For now we can't tell if Franz Hopper is involved. *Aelita: Yet I saw a picture of him when I was in the core of the Cortex. *Jeremy: There's only one way to be sure of that. Are you ready to go back there tonight? *Ulrich: Ok. 0:04:08 *Laura: Hey, Jeremy! I was looking for you. Are you going to work on your game? *Jeremy: We can't hide anything from you. It's not ready yet, though, there's still a lot of work to do. *Laura: Well, like I was saying earlier, if you need help... I'm really good... at computer science, I mean. *Aelita: That's kind of you Laura, but it's top-secret, you see. We don't want anyone to steal our idea. *Laura: Ok. *Odd: Incredible. This is the second time she talks to you in a day. I think she's in love. *Aelita: Or she's just showing off. 0:05:07 *Jeremy: Are you ready? Transfer Odd. Transfer Aelita. Scanner Odd. Scanner Aelita. Virtualization. Yumi, Ulrich ready to be transferred? Scanner Yumi. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization. 0:06:10 *Laura: Hey. You're part of Jeremy Belpois's group, aren't you? *William: Some days, I am. *Laura: Do you know about their project? *William: What project? *Laura: They told me they were working on an online game. Something ultra-secret. I saw them leaving to the end of the park, they seemed to be in a hurry. *William: Oh, really? *Laura: Do you think that if yo told them about me, I could be in? *William: No... It's top secret. 0:07:06 *Aelita: Cortex in sight. *Jeremy: Perfect. Head to the entrance. I'll open it for you. *Aelita: Ok. Ready to land. *Jeremy: I'm sending you your new cab. *Odd, Ulrich: Wow! *Odd: Yeah, awesome! *Jeremy: I present to you the cortexian tecto-compatible wheeled shperoid mega-multipod vehicle. *Odd: Couldn't you come up with an even more complicated name? *Jeremy: Why, do you find it too easy to remember? *Aelita: And... Who's going to drive it? *Ulrich and Odd: Me! *Odd: I said it first! *Jeremy: It will be Yumi. Well, sorry guys. *Odd: But why? *Jeremy: She's the only one who didn't ask for it. Come on, let's go. *Odd: Why are the girls always the ones driving the nice things? *Aelita: Odd, are you coming or not? *Jeremy: You'll see Yumi, it's really easy to drive. Just like the vehicles in Galactic Destructor. *Yumi: But I never played Galactic Destructor! *Jeremy: Don't worry, it's intuitive! And I programmed the vehicle so it automatically adapts to field changes. *Yumi: If you say so... *Odd: If you want, we can switch! I'm the best at Galactic Destructor! *Yumi: Hang on! *Odd: Oh no, I'm going to be sick... *Ulrich: I hope you prepared some barf bags, Jeremy! *Yumi: Here we go. *Aelita: Watch out! *Jeremy: Be careful Yumi... *Yumi: You said the Megapod-thingy would automatically adapt to field changes! *Jeremy: Mega-multipod vehicle! Yes, it does, but still you need to anticipate a bit. *Odd: We could change the driver if you want! *Yumi: Shut up, Odd! You're wrong if you think it's easy! 0:12:15 *Jeremy: William, could you please warn me when you're coming - you freaked me out! *William: And you, tell me when you're sending the others to Lyoko! You still don't trust me? Didn't I save you last time? *Jeremy: Ok, I told you we would talk about it, but... We're kind of in a rush now, you see! *William: Yeah, and next time you'll find another excuse, right? *Jeremy: Well, maybe, we'll talk about it some time later. When the others are back, for example. *William: I'm sick of being a stand-in. 0:13:25 *Yumi: Is there something wrong? *Aelita: I was thinking about my father. What if XANA's return was actually his fault? *Yumi: Aelita, your father can't be responsible for XANA's return, I mean, he is... *Aelita: I know. He disappeared... For good. But I have a feeling I'll find out the truth soon enough. *Yumi: Well, I'm sorry but it won't be right now. I miscalculated my direction. We'll have to go around the core before we can reach the door. There's no way out, we're stuck! *Odd: Well, now you see, if I had been the driver, I... *Yumi: Odd! Shut up, please! *Ulrich: Never make her mad when she's driving. *Aelita: Shut up! *Yumi: What's happening? *Jeremy: We have visitors! *Odd: You know what your megapod is missing, Einstein? A cannon! *Jeremy: It's not called the "megapod"! It's called... Well, never mind. Just ask for a cannon next Christmas. For now, Aelita, Ulrich and you are going to fight the old way! *Odd: Ah, finally some action! *Yumi: Oh no, what did I do again... *Jeremy: You caused a bug. I'll get you out. Everything's blocked! William, I already told you that... *Ulrich: What are you doing? *Aelita: I'll let you take care of them. There's something I need to check. *Ulrich: Yumi! Hey, you're back? *Aelita: Yeah, I noticed you needed some help. *Yumi: Jeremy, are you making any progress? *Jeremy: I'm sorry Yumi, but something overwhelming happened. *Yumi: Well, you said it. *Jeremy: Yumi is stuck in the megapod. You must prevent the krabs from sending her into the digital sea! That would be a one-way trip to the void. *Laura: That's not really a video game, right? *Jeremy: We can't hide anything from you. *Laura: Are your friends inside? *Jeremy: More or less. *Laura: That's a quantum computer? *Jeremy: So what? *Yumi: Jeremy? I'm starting to feel a bit lonely here. *Jeremy: I know, I'm sorry Yumi, but I don't have four arms. *Laura: Actually, I think you do. Look, I don't know what all this is about, but your friend seems to be in danger. So, if you need a hand, well... *Ulrich: Jeremy, it's getting quite tough here. *Aelita: Jeremy? What the heck is he doing? *Odd: Well, maybe he's off to flirt with his girlfriend? You know the other Mrs. Einstein! *Jeremy: Replace interface 4AA13 with the 3B6 one. *Laura: 4AA13... Done! *Aelita: What are you doing here, Laura?! *Jeremy: She's giving me a hand. Now put the cursor down to position 2. It should boost the encoding blocks. *Aelita: Ok, my turn now. *Jeremy: We don't have time Aelita, Laura is already on it! *Laura: Is this alright? *Jeremy: Perfect, now we need to shunt circuit 5221. *Ulrich: Would you still like to be in Yumi's shoes? *Odd: No, let's forget about what I said. This thing is a trap! *Ulrich: Hold on Yumi, I won't let you down! *Yumi: Oh, no. *Jeremy: Hurry up, Laura! *Laura: Done! 0:20:28 *Laura: And... Did you really manage to keep it a secret until now? *Jeremy: Let's just say some people are more curious than others. *Yumi: Anyway, if I get it right, you saved my life. So thank you. *Laura: You're welcome. I'm glad I could help you complete your mission. *Aelita: No! The mission isn't complete, it was a complete failure! *Jeremy: What are you saying? We tested the Megapod on the Cortex and it worked fine. *Aelita: I couldn't even enter the core! Do you think you'll be able to reprogram the Megapod quickly? *Jeremy: It's not as complicated as the Skid, but... I need to improve the system, install some weapons - that would be safer. *Laura: And Yumi almost disappeared today. Think a bit about the others, Aelita! *Ulrich: Well, let's decide instead on what we're going to do with Laura, shall we? *Jeremy: I gave it some thought. It's true she could really help me in the lab when Aelita is virtualized. In short, either you join the team, or we push a button and go back in time, erasing everything. *Laura: Everything? *Jeremy: Everything. You won't remember what happened here. *Yumi: Let's vote. 0:21:54 *Jeremy: I'm sorry Aelita, I didn't want to offend you. Yumi was in danger, and you... *Aelita: I know. It's just that... I don't trust that girl, I don't know why. *Teacher: Who can give me the speed of the center of inertia of the Earth? *Aelita: Why don't you raise your hand? *Jeremy: I already know the answer! *Aelita: This is not the moment to play it fair, come on! *Teacher: Yes, Jeremy? *Odd: Well, well, well. That wasn't very fair. I thought you were a nice person! *Aelita: I'm nice. But there can only be one Mrs. Einstein! *Jeremy: So the result is twenty-nine point seven kilometers per second. Category:Season 5 Category:Subtitles Category:English Subtitles Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Mrs. Einstein